Double Dog Dare
by addicted-to-the-fic
Summary: The classic game of Truth or Dare. Secret desires arise in the Feudal Era.
1. Chapter 1

I can't write the new story until I have time but this is a story my friend wrote so I'm going to upload for them.

**Sesshomaru thoughts **

Double Dog Dare You

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome all sat around the campfire one late night not being able to go to sleep. Shippo and Kirara seem to be the only ones who could sleep peacefully. Sango and kagome had already taken a bath so they couldn't thin k of anything else to make them sleepy. "Hey, how about we play that truth dare game kagome told us about" Sango said." That's not a bad idea I'm up for it, and its truth or dare." Inuyasha and Miroku Grumbled about it but moved closer to the girls anyway. Sango you go first since it was your idea" Kagome said. "Ok, Truth or dare Inuyasha." Dare of course I aint no sissy" (no offence to any wimps out there) "I dare you to grope Miroku" To say that everyone around the campfire was shocked would be an understatement. What was even more shocking was he actually did it. "My turn now, Kagome Truth or Dare" "Truth" kagome said. "Of course that's what you pick, ok what type of demon would you want to be and why. Remember I can smell when you are lying." Kagome answered "I would want to be a fire Kitsune so can really be Shippo's mother." Feh and Ahh's were the only reply's she got." "M-Kay Miroku why to grope women butts because we all know it's not the curse." "Izikntinit" was his chosen reply, but finally answered, I like getting hit, after getting death glares from everyone." Sango Truth or dare" "Dare" I dare you to strip off all of Lady Kagome's clothes. Terrified looks were on both Kagome and Sango's faces before they were slowly replaced with evil smirks. They whispered low enough that Inu couldn't hear their plan before returning to the boys. "Follow us" was all that said before they turned lead the boys to the hot springs. When they arrived at the springs Sango and Kagome slowly rubbed their hands up and down each other's bodies taking off their shirts. Kagome licked the shell of Sango's ear whispering sweet nothings and unhooking Sango's bra. The boys were slowly losing their minds as Kagome and Sango stripped in front of them. Unknown to any them Sesshomaru was watching them all play the stupid game. ** Why are they playing this stupid game? **Kagome started slowly kissing her way up Sango's neck up to her mouth where she slowly kissed her. **For the love of Kami she is using tongue.** Shesshomaru thought just before Kagome and Sango jumped into the hot springs splashing the boys out of their perverted fantasies. As the group made their way back to the camp ground Kagome could barely control her giggles. "GRRRR" Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru stepped out from the tree line. "What are you doing here you bastard" Inuyasha shouted causing Shippo to stir. "SIT" Kagome whispered harshly "what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Lord Sesshomaru." "I would like to play that game you were just playing." Sesshomaru answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back, sorry it has taken me so long to update my stories. If you haven't read my profile my school and personal laptop broke so I couldn't update anything. Here we go the long awaited chapter of Double Dog Dare.**

_**Kagome thoughts **__Sesshomaru thoughts_

Double D

To say that the group was shocked is an understatement, they were beyond shocked, Lord Ice up his ass asked to play truth or dare. Kagome got over it the fastest and smirked like the little devil we all know lives in her mind. "Sure, we don't mind, the rules are no take backs, you have to do or answer truthfully to anything you are asked" Kagome answered. _**I can't wait to make him do anything I want Mwah ha ha ha ha**_ Kagome mentally snickered while Inuyasha thought along the same lines as Kagome. The group and new member sat around the fire waiting to see who would go first. Miroku decided to speak first and asked Kagome truth or dare. He smiled evilly and said, "Take off your clothes and sit in Sesshomaru's lap for the rest of the game." Kagome's eyes widened, but she stripped anyway and sat stiffly in Sesshomaru's lap. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't die for being in his lap. She imagined the conversation in her mind and what she thought would be her last thought _**Die you foolish human, your filthy frail body doesn't compare to my beautiful demon body.**_ "Ok Sango Truth or dare" Kagome said awkwardly, still not sure if it was ok to sit in Sesshomaru's lap partly naked. Sango said truth so Kagome asked if she ever wanted to kiss one of the males playing the game. When she said yes Miroku wanted to suck every male there with his wind tunnel. The game continued between the original group, none daring enough to ask Sesshomaru a question. Inuyasha not wanting to be a loser asked Sesshomaru truth or dare. "Dare" he said without hesitation, but when he heard what he had to do his beast almost broke free of the mental chains, which hasn't happened since the day his mother died. Inuyasha snickered he has been saving this dare for Sesshomaru, he wasn't too happy that the girl he realized he loved as a sister had to kiss the ice prick. The dare rang through Kagome's ears for what seemed an eternity; _**I dare you to kiss Sesshomaru for more than 10 seconds.**_ Unknown to the two fated lovers both were doing happy dances in their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update I've been so busy with all of my school work and reading awesome Naruto fanfics. I feel so accomplished cuz I got my friend addicted to fanfics too. You know who you are. Let's go new chapter!**

Lets Play

(Kagome p.o.v)

_I was jumping for joy .I get to kiss Sesshomaru. _I slowly turned around to face him and our eyes met. It felt like eternity for how long we were staring but it was only for a few seconds. I quickly shut my eyes and pushed my lips on his. It was heaven on earth, and I didn't really believe in heaven until now. I would imagine his lips would be cold and rough, but they were the complete opposite. His lips were warm, soft, and fit perfectly against mine. _OMG he is kissing me back. It's been like 30 seconds already and OMG HE IS AN AMAZING KISSER! _ We continued to kiss while Inuyasha was growing more and more impatient."Alright already stop kissing and lets finish this game" Inuyasha shouted. I quickly turned around and hid my blush behind my bangs. The game continued, but I could care less Sesshomaru was running his hand up and down my bare sides. I suddenly sensed two shards headed our way so I assumed it was Koga. "Koga is coming" I yelled as I jumped off Sesshomaru, but didn't have time to cover myself before Koga ran into the clearing.

(Normal p.o.v)

Everyone was quiet, it was common knowledge to everyone in the clearing that Koga only wanted Kagome for her body, and here she was half naked. In normal circumstances Koga would be all over Kagome asking her to be his mate, but now he had a collar around his neck and the one holding the leash was none other than Ayame. "Hey" they both said, Koga more tiredly than Ayame but a hey none the less. "**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAhA, YOU GOT WHIPPED BY YOUR OWN MATE" **Inuyasha screamed while falling over laughing. We were all clearly trying to hold in our own laughter at that time so when kagome snorted everyone broke down in a fit of laughter. If some random stranger happened to walk past at this moment they would be confused as hell. Everyone was either rolling on the ground laughing or bending over holding their stomachs begging for mercy. After everyone calmed down Sango asked if Koga and Ayame wanted to play truth or dare with them. "Let's Play" Koga said evilly while glaring at Inuyasha.

**I've been thinking about writing a Naruto fanfics and I think I'm going to do it. I think it's a pretty good idea for a story so ill update my other stories before I start writing it. :P **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"And that's how me and your father got together" Kagome said two the twin boy and girl snuggled up in their cribs."I know you cant understand me anyway but ill keep retelling this story until you can dream about it yourselves."It has been 3 years since they played truth or dare in the clearing and life couldn't be any better. Naraku was defeated, the jewel went back into Kagome's body, and everyone got their happy ending. Today was the anniversary of Sesshomaru and Kagome's mating and the day she became a with time travel powers. All of her friends were getting together for a celebration and and she was to excited for everyone to get here. The door opened to reveal her mate's smiling face as he announced their friends were here. Kagome raced down the stair case with her demon speed to welcome in her friends. Miroku and Sang walked in first followed by Koga and Ayame, Inuyasha then walked in being led by a leash in the hand of Kagura. A loud squeak bounced of the walls as Kagome jumped from excitement." I haven't seen you guys in forever, come sit in the main room." SESSHOMARU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" she screamed as she guided her guests to the room. A few minutes later Sesshomaru walked in while saying " your lucky the twins are used to you yelling or they would have woken up." " My babies got my attitude while they got your looks" Kagome said cutely before pecking Sesshomaru's cheek. Through the night they shared greetings and funny stories about their lives apart until Kagome grew silent and her eyes twinkled with suppressed glee." Three words, Truth. Or. Dare" she said before crackling like a mad person. They laughed and played all the way till morning and said their goodbyes and farewells while two twins dreamed about their parents playing a silly game.

I JUST FINISHED UPDATING THIS STORY AND WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER. IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS TWO STORIES FOR A WHILE AND I'M STARTING TO GET FRUSTRATED SO PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU KNOW ONE OR BOTH.

NARUTO: naruto tries to kill himself in front of sakura when she rejects him again or something and when he wakes up in the hospital her inner sakura tells her to pledge loyalty or something and she becomes his slave. A bunch of other girls become his slaves and are his harem ans he's super strong because kyuubi helps him and stuff.

INUYASHA: its like this Indian tribe kinds story and Kagome is like the outcast of her tribe or something. Her parents are dead and she has this wolf or some big animal that takes care of her Inuyasha and his gang of people kidnap Kagome and some other women of her village and she has like some crazy power that every ones fighting for and some war is going on and in the end Kagome and Inuyasha sacrifice themselves and they die.


End file.
